I Choose To Love You
by sepuluh3belas
Summary: "Orang bilang pertemuan pertama adalah suatu kebetulan, lalu pertemuan kedua adalah suatu kepastian, sedangkan pertemuan ketiga adalah takdir. Benarkah? Karna bagiku sejak pertama kaulah takdirku!" WonKyu/GS/DLDR/RnR/Chap 2 Update !
1. Only You

Title: I Choose to Love You: Only You

Author: Sepuluh3belas

Genre: Romance,

Rate: PG 15

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saya, jika ada kesamaan dalam hal tokoh, cerita dan sebagainya dikarenakan faktor yang tidak di sengaja. Dan ini hanya khayalan saya belaka.

Siwon punya kyuhyun, kyuhyun punya siwon, sedangkan wonkyu punya wks... Hehehe

Warning: GS, OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb.

Don't Like, don't read !

Dilarang membashing WonKyu jika ingin hidup tenang!

(=￣▽￣=)Ｖ

ICLY

sepuluh3belas©2013

Totally Reserved

"wonnie, lihatlah aku menang lagi" ucap riang gadis manis berpipi chubby kepada pria tampan di sebelahnya. "kau tau, teman-temanku yang lebih senior saja belum berhasil menyelesaikan game ini sampai akhir hahaha" ucapnya lagi tampa memandang pria yang di ajaknya biacara, matanya masih fokus pada benda kecil berwarna hitam di tangannya. Ia kembali terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Dunia game.

Sementara pria tampan yang di panggil wonnie tadi, -Siwon- hanya tersenyum menampilkan kedua dimple yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Ia dan gadisnya, -Cho Kyuhyun- -yang masih sibuk dengan gamenya- saat ini sedang bersantai di sofa apartement Siwon. Keduanya memutuskan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan bersantai. Bersantai dalam arti Kyuhyun adalah bermain game tanpa ada yang mengganggunya.

Siwon sama sekali tak keberatan walau ia hanya akan di diamkan oleh Kyuhyun, karna dengan begitu ia bisa puas memandangi wajah pusat dunianya itu. *taukan gimana daddy kalo lagi mandangin babykyu* Siwon sangat suka mengamati ekspresi Kyuhyun saat gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya tanda ia sedang serius, mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia terlihat kesal, atau senyum sumringah dengan mata melebar bulat saat ia berhasil memenangkan permainannya. Siwon sangat menyukainya, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memandangi gadis menguasai hatinya.

Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum saat kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan dua alis yang terpaut. Siwon tau sebentar lagi pasti Kyuhyun akan meneriakan namanya kembali."ah wonnie" benarkan. "lihat aku kalah, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Aishhh" ucapnya kesal sambil menunjukan layar yang menampilkan 2 kalimat terkutuk untuk Kyuhyun. You lose. Siwon masih tidak merespon. Terlalu terpukau dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"wonnie" Kyuhyun yang mulai menyadari Siwon tidak menjawabnya akhirnya memusatkan pandangannya ke wajah Siwon. Seketika wajahnya memerah melihat tatapan memuja pria yang begitu di cintainya. "Choi Siwon pabbo sadarlah" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menjetikan jarinya ke kening Siwon. *sadis yah babykyu* "jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Siwon yang seolah sadar mengerjabkan matanya menyadari sesuatu hal. "seperti apa baby?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum menawannya. Kyuhyun mendengus tau kekasihnya sedang menggodanya. "seolah2 aku akan menghilang dalam sekejap kalau kau berkedip sedikit saja." Kyuuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas. 'aish pabbo kyu'

Siwon kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis pujaannya. Ia sangat suka menggoda kekasihnya, melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengambil PSP dari tangan Kuhyun dan meletakannya di meja tanpa menghiraukan protes dari kekasihnya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Membuat wajah keduanya sejajar. Kyuhyun yang sadar wajahnya pasti memerah hanya menundukan wajahnya. Meletakan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Siwon. Sementara tangan Siwon sendiri melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun posesive.

"angkat wajahmu baby, aku belum puas memandanginya." pinta Siwon. "cheesy" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memukul pelan dada Siwon namun tetap mengangkat wajahnya. Mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata Siwon. Ia pandangin wajah pria tampan yang sanggup merebut hatinya disaat dia justru memusuhi makhluk bertitle pria. Perlahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun terangkat menangkup wajah Siwon. Ia mengusap kedua alis tebal Siwon dengan ibu jarinya, berlanjut ke dua bola mata Siwon yang selalu memandangnya dengan pemujaan, hidung mancung Siwon yg sangat di sukainya ketika bertemun dengan hidungnya, dan terakhir kedua bibir Siwon yang selalu menuturkan kata indah untuknya serta sanggup melumpuhkan Kyuhyun saat siwon menciumnnya. Kyuhyun sungguh bersyukur bahwa tuhan mengirimkan Siwon dalam kehidupannya, membuatnya kembali mengenal kata bahagia, membawa kembali sinar dalam kehidupnnya. Sungguh kyuhyun bersyukur.

Siwon memejamkan matanya meresapi sentuhan Kyuhyun. Ia tau Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya, oleh karena itu saat kekasihnya itu menunjukannya Siwon tidak akan melewatkan begitu saja. Tak berapa lama setelah merasakan kehangatan yang di salurkan cintanya Siwon membuka matanya. Pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan iris mata Kyuhyun. Ada cinta di sana untuknya, namun masih ada sorot luka yang belum berhasil Siwon sembuhkan. Namun sejak awal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menghapus segala luka dan kesakitan di mata Kyuhyun, Siwon berjanji hanya akan ada kebahagian di mata gadis tercintanya.

"baby~~" ucap Siwon memecahkan kesunyian diantara keduaya.

"hemm?"

"terima kasih." Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat menunduk memainkan kancing kemeja Siwon mendongak. "untuk?" tanyanya memandang Siwon dengan wajah bingung yang imut.

chup~~

Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun, tidak tahan dengan tampang wajah di depannya. Kyuhyun mendelik sekilas namun tidak sanggup menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Siwon tersenyum tipis dan merapihkan surai karamel Kyuhyun yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Menyelipkannya ke bekakang telinga gadis itu.

"terima kasih, karna mengijinkanku untuk hadir dalam hidupmu, mencoba dan berusaha membahagiakanmu, membuatmu tersenyum, menempati ruang dalam hatimu, menggengam tanganmu, berlama memandangi wajahmu dan terima kasih karna mau menerima semua cinta yang ku punya untukmu." Siwon membelai pipi chubby Kyuhyun, menatap mata yang kini mulai memproduksi aliran kristal bening. "dan terima kasih karna selalu hadir dalam jangkauan mataku. Maaf jika aku belum sepenuhnya menghapus lukamu, tapi aku selalu berjanji bahwa suatu saat nanti takakan pernah ada tempat lagi dalam hatimu untuk sesuatu bernama luka. Kaulah hidupku, detak jantungku, oksigenku, pusat tata suryaku. Aku tidak akan menjadi Siwon jika itu bukan kau Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, membiarkan kristal bening itu mengalir melewatinya pipi putihnya. Ia membiarkan Siwon yang menghapus air matanya seperti ia mengijinkan pria itu berusaha menyembuhkan luka di hatinya dan mengisinya dengan semua cinta yang Siwon punya. "berjanjilah!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.. "berjanjilah untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku jika kau ingin tetap hidup tenang Choi Siwon. Berjanjilah."

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat. Mengalirkan seluruh perasaan dan cinta kepada gadis yang begitu menguasai hidupnya. "aku berjanji. Dan ketahuilah aku memang bukan pria sempurna, tapi jika itu untukmu aku akan berusaha menjadi yang sempurna. Karna kaulah penyempurna hidupku"

Kyuhyun semakin terisak dalam ceruk leher Siwon, ia sungguh bersukur. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya berjalan jika tanpa Siwon. Kyuhyun akan mati tanpa Siwon. Siwon sendiri akan mati jika gadis yang di peluknya ini bukan Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi ia mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menciumi helai rambut kekasihnya meyakinkanya bahwa ini benar gadisnya. Dan Siwon membuka matanya ketika menghirup wangi yang sudah begitu di hapalnya. Benar ini gadisnya.

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali tersenyum. Mengecup kedua mata gadisnya seraya berjanji bahwa tidak akan ada lagi airmata kesedihan, hanya kebahagian. Kecupan Siwon berlanjut pada hidung Kyuhyun, dan seolah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bibir siwon menciumnya lembut, menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Ia bahagia. Kyuhyun bahagia. Dan ia berjaji akan bahagia bersama siwon. Yah Cho Kyuhyun berjanji.

Keduanya masih menyatukan bibir, seolah satu sama lain tidak ada yang ingin menghentikannya. Ciuman Siwon yang awalnya lembut perlahan berubah menjadu lumatan-lumatan dalam. Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang selalu terbuai dan selalu lupa diri jika Siwon sudah mencumbunya. Keduanya baru melepaskan tautan itu ketika paru-paru mereka berteriak membutuhkan oksigen.

Keduanya menghirup oksigen dengan hidung yang masih saling bersentuhan. Siwon tersenyum memandang wajah putih Kyuhyun memerah. Setelah cukup acara menghirup oksigennya ia kembali menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan kembali menciumnya dalam, bahkan kali ini Siwon memasukan lidahnya dalam mulut Kyuhyun mejelajah tiap deret ruang di dalamnya. Kyuhyun tak sanggup menolak karna tau ia akan kalah. Ia hanya melingkarkan erat kedua tangannya di leher Siwon menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak limbung karna buaian Siwon, walau ia tau ada kedua tangan siwon yang mendekapnya erat.

Kyuhyun masih di buat melayang oleh ciuman Siwon tanpa menyadari tangan Siwon yang kini menyusup dalam kemeja yang dipakainya. Ia baru sadar saat ada tangan kekar mengusap dadanya. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun mendorong dada siwon dan melepas pangutannya. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu tangan indahnya menjitak Siwon dengan mesranya.

Bletak!

"Choi Siwon mesum !"

"aish... sakit baby..." ucap siwon mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat hadiah dari kekasihnya.

"salah sendiri membiarkan tanganmu mejelajah" jawab Kyuhyun dengan bibir mendelik kesal.

"hehehe" Siwon tersenyum garing "maaf baby aku terbawa arus"

Lagi Kyuhyun hanya mendelik mendengarnya.

"maafkan aku" ucap Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang sepakat tidak akan bertindak lebih sebelum mereka menikah. Tapi Siwon tau bukan cuma itu alasannya. Ia tau Kyuhyun belum bisa menerima seluruh sentuhannya. Butuh waktu yang lama bahkan sampai Siwon bisa menciumnya seperti tadi. Namun Siwon bisa menerimannya, ia masih harus berjuang lagi. Hanya saja Siwon terkadang suka lupa diri jika itu berkaitan dengan babykyu-nya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang masih kesal hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tau bukan Siwon yang salah. Dirinyalah yang belum sepenuhnya lepas dari masa lalu. Karna sejujurnya dia pun terkadang bisa lupa diri jika sudah berhubungan dengan Siwon. Ia harus mampu menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Demi kebahagiannya. Choi siwon.

"jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu baby, aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi" goda Siwon.

"pabbo Choi Siwon!" jawab Kyuhyun memukul kecil dada siwon.

"I love you too, baby~~~~" Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun. "only you" lanjutnya menarik Kyuhyuh dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menyusupkan wajahnya dalam leher Siwon. "I love you more Choi Siwon, only you"

Keduanya berpelukan meresapi perasaan masing2 di hiasi sinar bulan yang entah sejak kapan mengintip dua insan dalam dunianya.

Note: ini fic wonkyu pertama saya, jadi mohon reviewsnya ^^

Pilih genderswitch karna saya belom sanggup bikin yaoi/bl, tp bukan berarti gak suka yaoi/bl...

Than규, annyeong~~~ keep spreading wonkyu love !

see u next time, keep spreading wonkyu love ! Annyeong ^^

Last, review pleaseu...


	2. Meeting !

I Choose to Love You: Meeting !

Author: Sepuluh3belas

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG 15

Main cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Others cast: Cho Ahra, Lee Donghae

Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saya, jika ada kesamaan dalam hal tokoh, cerita dan sebagainya dikarenakan faktor yang tidak di sengaja. Dan ini hanya khayalan saya belaka.

Siwon punya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun punya Siwon, sedangkan WonKyu punya wks... Hehehe.. ^^

Warning: GS, OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb.

Don't Like, don't read !

Dilarang membashing WonKyu jika ingin hidup tenang!

(=￣▽￣=)Ｖ

.

.

.

.

ICLY

sepuluh3belas©2014

Totally Reserved

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Orang bilang pertemuan pertama adalah suatu kebetulan, lalu pertemuan kedua adalah suatu kepastian, sedangkan pertemuan ketiga adalah takdir. Benarkah? Karna bagiku sejak pertama kaulah takdirku!"

.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - WK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

.

"Permisi Sajang-nim, sudah waktunya makan siang"

Siwon menoleh kearah pintu di mana sang sekretaris sedang menatapnya hanya dengan menampakan kepala dibalik pintu. "setengah jam lagi Hae-ah, kau duluan saja." sahut Siwon.

Lee Donghae -sang sekretaris- menghela nafas dan masuk keruangan dimana sang CEO berada. "anni~~ setengah jammu bisa menjadi 2 kali lipat Choi Siwon yang tampan." ucapnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Sebagai seorang CEO dari perusahaan besar yang dirintis ayahnya, Siwon terkadang melewatkan makan siang karna pekerjaannya. Untung ada Donghae yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan, bahkan terkadang memesankan makanan jika Siwon tak mendengarkannya.

"kali ini tepat waktu nona Lee, anni~~ 15 menit lagi. oh yah setelah jam makan siang apa aku ada jadwal meeting?"

"kali ini kau bebas sajang-nim, ada apa ? Ingin boloskah?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum menampilkan dua dimplenya yang sukses melumpuhkan semua karyawan wanita di perusahaannya tapi tidak dengan Donghae. Donghae bilang ia sudah kebal. "bolehkah?" Donghae mendengus halus dan memicingkan matanya. "perusahan ini akan tetap berjalan jika kau tidak masuk sehari saja. Lagi pula kaulah yag lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sini, berkencan dengan laptop dan semua kertas-kertasmu itu." Donghae menunjuk dengan dagunya meja Siwon yang tidak berbentuk karna tumpukan kertas. "sudahlah aku keluar dulu. Jangan lupa makan siangnya. Bye!" Donghae meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tersenyum sendiri. *murah senyum yah daddy*

Siwon menatap punggung Donghae yang menghilang di balik pintu. 2 tahun sudah sahabat sejak masa SMA dan kuliahnya itu bekerja dengannya. Setahun setelah lulus gadis itu sempat bekerja di tempat lain sebelum akhirnya Siwon memintanya -lebih tepatnya memaksa- untuk menjadi sekretarisnya. Saat itu Siwon baru saja resmi di angkat menjadi CEO, setelah sebelumnya ia sudah terlibat dengan segala urusan perusahan bahkan saat ia masih berstatus mahasiswa. Dan dia butuh orang yang benar-benar bisa memahaminya, dan pilihannya tepat. Banyak yang mengira bahwa hubungannya dan Donghae bukan hanya sekedar atasan-bawahan ataupun sahabat dan memang Siwon terkadang meminta Donghae untuk tidak terlalu formal dengannya, tapi keduanya tidak peduli karna sejak awal tidak ada tempat bernama cinta di antara keduanya, hanya ada kasih sayang sebagai sahabat. Karena bagi Siwon, Donghae sudah seperti adik perempuannya sendiri begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

15 menit berlalu Siwon menepati ucapannya untuk makan siang karna mahkluk dalam perutnya juga sudah melayangkan protes. Setelah merapihkan meja kebesarannya Siwon bergegas keluar. Dalam perjalan pria berusia 26 tahun itu hanya tersenyum ketika ada karyawan yang menyapanya, ia juga akan menundukan sedikit kepala jika bertemu dengan karyawan yang lebih tua atau senior meskipun itu bawahannya. Itulah mengapa Siwon sangat di sukai oleh karyawannya mereka berharap karna sifat murah hatinya Siwon dapat membawa perusahaan ini lebih maju lagi. Ia pandai menempatkan dimana dirinya berada.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - WK - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

Di temmpat lain seorang gadis terlihat kesal menatap sebaris pesan dilayar handphonnye. "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" ucapnya kesal. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia duduk di restorant itu untuk menemui seseorang yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Namun tanpa dosa orang itu justru merubah tempat janjian mereka. Gadis itu pun mengambil tas dan buku-bukunya. Ia memeluk buku-buku itu sementara kedua tangahnya berkutik dengan benda hitam yang di keluarkannya setelah memasukan handphonenya ke dalam tas. Gadis itu berjalan lurus kearah pintu keluar dengan mata tetap fokus pada objek di tangannya tanpa tau di depannya berjalan seorang pria yang juga sibuk dengan handphonnya. Seorang pria yang akan berpengaruh dalam setiap langkah di masa depannya.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - WK - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

Siwon memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran yang tidak jauh dari kantornya. Ia berjalan masuk sambil membalas pesan Donghae yang kembali mengingatkannya untuk makan siang. Ia tidak sadar bahwa di depannya ada orang lain juga yang sibuk dengan benda hitam di tangannya. Keduanya tidak mengetahui kejadian yang akan merubah takdir mereka.

Brak!

Tabrakan maut(?) itu pun terjadi, Siwon sedikit oleng dari tempatnya berpijak namun tidak sampai jatuh. Beda dengan lawan tabraknya yang jatuh terduduk dengan buku berserakan.

"arghh aku kalah!" pekiknya mengabaikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Siwon yang tersadar langsung membantu gadis itu. "nona kau tidak apa2" tanyanya sambil membereskan barang-barang sang gadis yang berserakan di lantai. Sang gadis mengangkat kepala dan pandangannya langsung bersiborok dengan mata Siwon yang menatapnya dengan intens. Siwon sendiri terpaku menatap iris di depannya yang entah mengapa begitu banyak hal yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Keduanya masih saling bertatapan, entah mengapa Siwon merasa tiba-tiba saja dunianya mengecil menyisakan ia dan sang gadis. Bahkan kesunyian seolah bersembunyi dari sekitarnya hingga hanya terdengar debaran jantung yang berdetak kencang tanpa sopan. Detak jantung siapa itu? Siwon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan bodoh tentu saja kau Choi Siwon.

"tuan, nona kalian tidak apa-apa?" suara seorang pelayan menyadarkan Siwon dari dunia barunya. Pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka setelah mendapat gelengan kepala dari Siwon.

"nona kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya siwon kembali. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"nona?" Siwon terkejut saat tiba-tiba gadis itu tersentak saat ia menyentuh tangannya. Gadis itu terburu-buru berdiri. Ia mundur saat Siwon ingin membantunya meimbulkan kerut bingung di dahinya.

"ini buku-buku anda."

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil barang-barangnya tanpa menatap Siwon. "aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih dan maaf." ucapnya menundukan sedikit kepala dan berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

"hey nona ada yang tertinggal" teriak Siwon saat ia sadar masih menggenggam sapu tangan milik gadis itu. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Siwon memandang sapu tangan di tangannya dan mengangkat bahu, lalu memasukannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia berlalu dari tempat itu dan melanjutkan niat makan siangnya yang tertunda.

.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - WK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan menunduk mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitanya. Ia hanya berguman maaf dan menganggukan kepalanya saat tanpa sengaja menabrak orang lain. Ia tidak tau ada apa dengannya. Tapi yang jelas saat ini ia ingin sendiri. Ia tidak peduli dengan janjinya bertemu dengan seseorang. Bukan salahnya dan ia juga berhak untuk membatalkan setelah sebelumnya orang tersebut mengubah kesepakatan di detik-detik terakhir. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dan segera berlalu dari hiruk pikuk jalanan kota.

.

.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dan menyadarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Ia memejankan matanya sejenak, mengabaikan lembaran kertas yang menantinya. Ia tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Ingatannya melayang kembali ke peristiwa di restoran. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan tatapan mata itu. Tatapan yang menurutnya tidak cocok dengan wajah gadis berkulit seputuh susu itu. Siwon bangkit dan berdiri menghadap kaca besar di ruangannya yang langsung menghadap pusat kota yang kini di hiasi sinar matahari sore hari. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya dan berdiri lama disana menikmati pemandangan jalan yang menjadi penghiburnya di kala kertas-kertas itu berlaku kejam kepadanya.

Siwon menghela nafas lalu mengambil jas dan handphonenya. Ia berjalan keluar dan menghampiri Donghae yang sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Hae-ah aku pulang duluan, jika kau sudah selesai segeralah pulang"

"ne~~ hati-hati sajang-nim" sahut gadis itu.

"ne, terima kasih"

Sesuai yang di perkirakan Donghae, sore ini Siwon membolos dengan pulang lebih cepat, ditambah pikirannya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak fokus. Ia butuh menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

Siwon berjalan dengan santai, saat di lobby petugas yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya. "sajang-nim sudah mau pulang? Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan mengambil mobil sajang-nim."

"ani~~ tidak perlu adjusi. Hari ini aku mau naik bus. Tolong kau antarkan mobilku ke apartement saja." sahut Siwon. Petugas itu hanya tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan atasannya. Ia sudah tau bahwa terkadang Siwon memilih menggunakan transportasi umum seperti bus atau berjalan santai. "baik sajang-nim, hati-hati" ucapnya.

Siwon memang mengendarai sendiri mobilnya, hanya kadang-kadang saja ia memakai jasa supir saat keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuknya berkendara sendiri. Dan sore ini seperti biasa jika ia sedang sedikit kalut Siwon akan memilih menggunakan bus. Berjalan santai menuju halte tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon berjalan dengan kemeja putih yang kedua lengannya di gulung sampai siku. Tidak lupa dua kancing kemejanya yang terbuka karna Siwon sudah melepas dasinya dan tidak ketinggalan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak baik untuk di acuhkan.

Beruntung saat di halte Siwon tak perlu menunggu lama karna bus yang akan di tumpanginya tiba beberapa saat kemudian. Bus itu sudah lumayan penuh dan Siwon memilih duduk di kursi bagian belakang yang hanya di tempati oleh seorang gadis. Di halte berikutnya semakin banyak penumpang yang naik. Otomatis Siwon menggeser tubuhnya merapat ke sebelah sang gadis yang memang duduk di pojok kursi.

"ah mian" ucap Siwon saat tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol bahu gadis itu. Dan saat itulah ia mengenali siapa gadis di sebelahnya.

Siwon mengerutkan alis memastikan bahwa gadis di sebelahnya ini ada gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya di restoran. Ia tidak bisa menahan kedua bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Kebetulan? Benarkah?

Saat Siwon sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang kebetulan sang gadis justru sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan hiruk pikuk dalam bus, termasuk Siwon yang sepertinya sudah sadar dan mencuri pandang kepadanya. Siwon diam-diam memperhatikan gadis itu, bahkan kali ini terang-terangan mengamati wajah gadis di sebelahnya. Sama seperti saat di restoran gadis itu masih sibuk dengan benda kecil di tangannya. PSP. Ia tersenyum kecil mengamati ekspresi sang gadis. Gadis itu sungguh lucu menurut Siwon. Bibirnya terkadang mengerucut sambil berguman tak jelas. Matanya akan membulat lucu seperti mendapat anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah yang di inginkan dan pipi bulatnya akan terlihat jelas saat ia tersenyum senang. Namun semua itu berakhir saat teriakan gadis itu membuatnya tersentak.

"yaks. Aku kelewat" ucap gadis itu berdiri. "adjusi tolong hentikan busnya, aku mau turun" teriaknya. Namun bus itu tetap melaju mengabaikan teriakan sang gadis. Sadar usahanya sia-sia ia pun menyerah dan duduk kembali.

"kau bisa putar balik nona" Siwon membuka suaranya berharap sang gadis melihatnya. Dan benar saja gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. Namun entah benar atau hanya perasaannya saja gadis itu sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya lebih ke pojok. Hey memangnya ia terlihat seperti orang yang patut di waspadai? "kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya Siwon menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Gadis itu terlihat menautkan alisnya, membuat Siwon gemas sendiri. Wajahnya ini tidak mudah di lupakan. "restoran, tadi siang" tambah Siwon.

"mwo! Kau!" pekik gadis itu dengan mata melebar lucu. "ups" ia menutup mulutnya menyadari tatapan penumpang lain yang menoleh karena teriakannya. Siwon tersenyum saat gadis itu mengingatnya. Sudah ia katakan wajahnya ini sulit di lupakan. "kenapa kau ada disin?" tanya gadis itu. "aish tentu saja ini kan bus umun." lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri membuat Siwon terkekeh.

"ada yang lucu?" tanya gadis itu.

"ne, kau"

Gadis itu berdecak pelan, masih sedikit kesal karna terlewat halte dan pria di sebelahnya. "kenapa tuan tidak memberitahuku kalau haltenya sudah lewat!"

Siwon melongo dan sedetik kemudian ia terlihat menahan tawa. Gadis ini lucu. "ehem... Nona kau tidak berpesan kepadaku dimana kau akan turun, dan juga di dahimu tidak tertulis halte yang kau tuju." ucap Siwon dengan senyum kecil.

Gadis itu mengerjap menyadari ucapannya. "ah ne kau benar, aku terlalu fokus dengan gameku" ucapnya menganguk-angukan kepalanya dengan tampang bingung. Siwon tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tertawa dengan kencangnya membuat beberapa penumpang lagi-lagi menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan tersangka yang menjadi objek tawa Siwon hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "dasar pria aneh." gumannya. Namun dapat di dengar Siwon yang sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya kembali terkekeh.

Ting!

Bunyi denting pintu bus yang terbuka *pokoknya begitu* menyadarkan Siwon bahwa ia telah sampai pada halte tujuannya. "nona aku duluan, sampai jumpa lagi." Ia berdiri menoleh sebentar ke arah gadis teman seperjalannya lau bergegas keluar. Saat di luar ia baru sadar bahwa gadis itu juga ikut turun dengannya.

"kau mau kemana nona?"

"bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya ketus. Sepertinya ia masih marah karna Siwon mentertawakannya. Siwon mengerutkan alis mendengar nada berbeda dari gadis itu namun mengabaikannya. Ia hanya menatap punggung gadis yang kini mejauh. "harusnya aku tanya siapa namanya. Mungkin lain kali." Siwon berguman sendiri. Akankah ada lain kali?. Siwon mengangkat bahu dan berbalik badan menuju arah tempat tinggalnya.

.

Untuk apa mempertanyakan kemungkinan lain kali jika benang merah keduanya sudah terjalin!?

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - WK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

.

Sementara itu sang gadis yang kembali berpapasan dengan Siwon mengumpat kesal dalam perjalannannya. "aih kenapa dia lagi!" teriaknya membuat beberapa orang yang berpapasan denganya mendelik bingung. Namun gadis itu mengacuhkannya. Siang tadi ia sudah berusaha melupakan pria itu dan juga tatapannya di restorant. Tapi kenapa ia kembali bertemu dengan pria itu. Kenapa pula pria itu harus naik bus di saat tampang pria tampan itu lebih cocok mengendarai mobil mewah. Tunggu tadi ia mengatakan tampan? Astaga sepertinya ia sudah mulai gila. Sungguh sial hari ini.

Kesialan? Kau salah gadis manis. Pria tampan itu ada sumber keberuntunganmu.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - WK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

Apartement Siwon terlihat lengang, hanya suara televisi di ruang tengah saja yang membuat suasana disana sedikit lebih hidup. Sudah 1 tahun ini Siwon memilih tinggal di apartement meninggalkan kediaman orang tuanya dengan alasan ia ingin hidup mandiri dalan arti tanpa orang tuanya. Karna sejak menginjakan kaki di dunia ini ia memang tidak lepas dari kedua orang tuanya. Namun itu tidak membuat kepribadiannya menjadi manja. Kedua orang tuanya sungguh mendidiknya dengan sangat baik. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan ummanya sendiri. Karna ia anak tunggal. Namun tekad Siwon sudah bulat. Maka jadilah kini ia menempati apartement yang terdapat nama Siwon sebagai pemegang saham di dalamnya.

Apartement ini terdiri dari 2 lantai. Lantai kedua adalah istana Siwon. Di lantai itu ada kamar dengan berbagai fasilitas yang tidak bisa di bilang biasa. Dan sebuah ruangan tempat ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan lantai pertama terdapat 1 buah kamar tamu, ruang tengah yang berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu juga sebuah dapur dengan bar kecil di depannya. Siwon sendiri yang memilih semua perlengkapan apartementnya di bantu dengan Donghae yang saat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala menghadapi tuan muda Choi. Dan jadilah istana kecil Choi Siwon ini.

.

"mwo! Sepertinya aku lupa mengisi lemari es?" Siwon menatap hampa lemari esnya yang kosong melompong. Biasanya memang dia sendiri yang mengisi lemari esnya dengan makanan dan minuman kesukaannya sementara untuk membersihkan apartementnya ia menyewa seorang pekerja yanga akan datang saat ia berangkat kerja dan pulang sebelum ia kembali. Bahkan untuk makan Siwon senang membuatnya sendiri atau dia akan keluar mencari makan dan terkadang mampir ke rumah orang tuanya saat ia merindukan masakan ummanya.

Siwon melirik jam kecil di dapurnya baru jam 7. Ia memutuskan untuk berbelanja sebentar di supermarket yang ada lantai dasar. Setelah mengambil handphone dan dompetnya Siwon bergegas keluar.

"Siwon-ah makin tampan ne" Siwon menoleh mendengar suara seorang wanita seumuran ibunya yang tinggal tidak jauh dari apartementnya saat sedang menunggu lift. "adjuma juga masih saja cantik" jawabnya dengan senyum yang menggoda. *dilirik mommy* mereka masuk kedalam lift.

"aish kau bisa saja. Mau kemana oeh?"

"super market, aku lupa mengisi lemari es"

"makanya cepat cari istri biar ada yang mengurusmu" ucap adjuma itu menepuk bahu Siwon pelan yang dibalas dengan senyum menawannya.

"aish selalu seperti itu" tambah adjuma itu seolah sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Siwon. Saat lift sampai di bawah mereka pun berpisah.

Siwon melenggang santai dan menyapa beberapa orang yang di kenalnya. Tempat pertama yang ia tuju tentu saja lorong yang menyediakan aneka minuman. Saat tangannya mengambil sebuah softdrink ternyata sudah ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya. Siwon pun mengankat tanganya karna tangan dibawahnya menyentak keras. Saat meyadari siapa orang di depannya Siwon tersenyum dan tanpa sadar hatinya berterima kasih pada tuhan.

"kita bertemu lagi nona" ucap Siwon pada gadis yang sudah ia jumpai 3 kali dalam sehari ini dan semuanya dengan hal yang tidak biasa. Takdir apa yang menunggunya. Gadis itu tersadar dengan mata melebar yang di sukai Siwon.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali mengikuti" ucapnya ketus dengan wajah yang imut. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Tanya Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon tertawa senang. Ia menjulurkan tanyanya. Kali ini ia tidak akan melewatkan begitu saja. "Choi Siwon imnida." gadis itu tidak langsung menyambut tangannya membuat Siwon sedikit kesal karena biasanya para gadis akan sangat bersemangat mengenalnya. Namun saat menatap iris mata sang gadis seketika rasa kesal itu menguap berganti dengan rasa penasaran akan tatapan ragu dari gadis itu. Dan tatapan saat Siwon menyentuh tangannya siang tadi kembali di liatnya. Sengaja, Siwon meraih tangan gadis itu. Dan benar dugaannya, gadis itu kembali tersentak mundur.

Gadis itu tersenyum gugup meninggalkan tampang ketusnya barusan. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Maaf aku harus pergi Siwon-ssi." ucapnya berbalik. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan Siwon bergerak cepat ke depan.

"hey tunggu dulu!"

"apalagi!?" Siwon terkejut dengan perubahan sikap gadis di depannya. Ada apa dengan hari ini?. Kyuhyun berguman sendiri. Siwon terkekeh pelan membuat kyuhyun mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"mian. Aku tidak bisa menahannya." ucap Siwon menggeser tubuh tegapnya agar kyuhyun bisa lewat.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali menertawakanku." kyuhyun berjalan pelan dan tangannya mengambil beberapa keperluan yang menurutnya perlu. Begitu juga dengan Siwon.

"kau tidak sadar yah. Ekspresimu itu sungguh menggelikan saat sedang marah."

"aku tau. Sudah banyak yang mengatakan." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun mendorong troli besar sedangkan Siwon hanya membawa keranjang kecil. Mereka berdua mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka kagum. Siwon bahkan mendengar beberapa adjuma mengganggap ia dan Kyuhyun sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang begitu serasi yang entah mengapa membuat senyum Siwon semakin lebar menampilkan dua dimplenya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon datar dan berpikir apakah pria di depannya ini bibirnya tidak kebas sejak tadi terus mengoceh dan tersenyum. Ia hanya menggelengkap kepala tidak peduli.

"Siwon-ssi, kau sedang datang bulan?" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. "mwo?! Mana mungkin aku ini kan pria bagaiman bis-.."

"lalu kenapa kau mengambil banyak sekali pembalut wanita." potong Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya. Siwon tidak sadar bahwa mereka berdua kini sudah berada di lorong keperluan khusus wanita itu. Sedetik kemudian matanya melotot menyadari apa yang sedang di pegangnya. Ia meletakan benda itu kembali ketempatnya lalu menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"oh, itu untuk ummaku." sahut Siwon asal yang justru membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"ummamu masih datang bulan Siwon-ssi?" Siwon termenung menyadari pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan juga kebodohannya.

Saat itulah tawa Kyuhyun meledak melihat tampang bodoh Siwon. Ia tertawa dengan pipi yang membulat dan wajah yang memerah. Saat itu juga Siwon terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas di depannya dalam tiga pertemuan mereka hari ini. Dan hati Siwon tiba-tiba saja menghangat saat menyadari bahwa itu karenanya. Hati kecilnya seakan berbisik bahwa ia ingin terus melihat senyum itu.

"maafkan aku Siwon-ssi, kau lucu sekali." Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon dari keterpakuannya. Gadis itu masih menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "anni~~ tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku suka melihat senyummu." Ucapan Siwon segera menghilangkan tawa Kyuhyun dan merubahnya menjadi raut bingung. "kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum." lanjut Siwon dengan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun mengerjap menyadari ucapan Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja membuat jantungnya berdebar. "cheesy!" ucap Kyuhyun mendengus pelan dan berbalik meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon lagi-lagi terkekeh dan mengikuti Kyuhyun di depannya. Ia tidak tau bahwa saat berbalik pipi Kyuhyun memerah dan ia tersenyum lembut menahan panas di wajahnya.

.

"kau tinggal di apartement ini Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Siwon memulai percakapan saat mereka sedang di kasir. "aku duluan Siwon-ssi." ucap Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah selesai urusan barang belanjaannya. Ia melanggang pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang cepat. Ia pun segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan bergegas pulang. Ia masih sempat untuk membuat makan malam setelah itu tidur agar esok ia bisa berkerja dengan baik.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetukan sepatunya pelan menunggu lift di depannya. Tatapannya berpaling saat menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya. Kerutan menghiasi kening indahnya. "kenapa kau mengikutiku Siwon-ssi?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing tajam. Ia heran bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan pria itu tiga dalam sehari ini. Sejujurnya di dalam tadi Kyuhyun ingin menghindar tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia senang bertemu kembali dengan pria tampan itu. Aish Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau pikirkan? Itu tidak boleh.

Siwon yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah ketus di depannya. "kau tinggal di sini Kyuhyun-ssi?" bukan menjawab pertanyaannya Siwon justru mengajukan pertanyaan lain. " kebetulan sekali. Aku juga tinggal di sini. Di lantai 13. Kau sendiri?" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Dan Siwon seolah terbiasa hanya mengangkat bahu.

Ting!

Saat pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan ruang kosong di dalamnya Siwon segera masuk. Saat itu ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang diam saja tidak bergerak untuk masuk. "ayo Kyuhyun-ssi, kau ingin naik kan?" tanya Siwon sambil menahan pintu lift agar tidak tertutup. Siwon melihat raut ragu dimata Kyuhyun, gadis itu juga terlihat melihat sekitar dengan kedua tangan mengait membawa belanjaannya. "kau menunggu seseorang Kyu?" tanya Siwon yang tanpa sadar merubah panggilannya. "anni~~ Siwon-ssi, kau duluan saja." ucap Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu ayo masuk. Tenang saja aku tidak mengigit jika itu yang kau takuti."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengar perkataan Siwon, padahal ia hanya bercanda. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak bergeming akhirnya Siwon keluar dan menarik masuk gadis itu. "Siwon-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya kaget namun tidak bisa mengahalangi usaha Siwon. Saat pintu lift tertutup dan menyisakan keduanya di dalam Siwon melepas pegangan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan ia terkejut melihat gadis itu bergegas menjauh ke sudut. "hey tenanglah. Sudah ku bilang aku ini tidak mengigit. Justru para wanitalah yang biasanya ingin sekali mengigitku." ucap Siwon berusaha mencairkan suasana di dalan lift itu. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming.

Siwon memperhatikan gadis yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Matanya memandang awas sekitarnya seolah akan ada bahaya yang siap meerjangnya kapan saja. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Siwon ingin sekali merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Memberikannya rasa aman. Menghilangkan semua perasaan takut dalam dirinya. Melindunginya dari hal apapun yang di takutinya. Dan membuat mata itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Bukan seperti sekarang. Sungguh Siwon tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. Ia memang sukses dalam pendidikan dan pekerjaan. Tapi untuk hal seperti ini ia sama sekali buta.

Ting!

Lagi-lagi bunyi denting lift menghilangkan kesunyian diantaranya. Kyuhyun mengerjap saat menyadari ia berada di lantai 10. Lantai tempatnya tinggal. "aku duluan Siwon-ssi. Dan terima kasih." ucapnya bergegas keluar. Namun ia kembali tersentak saat berpapasan dengan seorang pria yang akan masuk kedalam lift. Dan Siwon menyadari 1 hal bahwa bukan hanya dengannya gadis itu bisa tersentak menimbulkan kerut bingung lain dalam keningnya. Ada apa denganmu Cho Kyuhyun?

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - WK - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Saat ia sudah sampai di depan apartementnya ia menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan di tahannya. Ia berdiam terpaku di depan pintu apartementnya tanpa berniat masuk. Ia memegang dada yang sejak tadi berdetak kencang. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan detak jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat pada saat-saat seperti tadi. Saat dimana ia hanya berdua dengan makhluk bernama laki-laki. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa ia merasakan detak jantungnya aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Rasanya...

Brak!

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat pintu di depannya terbuka kencang. Mebuat jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat. Lama-lama ia bisa mati muda jika terus seperti ini. "aish kau ingin membunuhku Cho Ahra!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal melihat perempuan di depannya. "salah sendiri kenapa kau jadi patung salju di depan pintu. Dan... "

Bletak!

"sopanlah sedikit. Aku ini kakakmu adikku yang manis." ucap Ahra tersenyum manis yang di balas dengan tampang bosan Kyuhyun. "aish sakit oenni!" sahut Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat hadiah penyambutan dari kakak perempuannya. Sementara Ahra membantu Kyuhyun membawa belanjaannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk lalu menutup pintu. "istirahatlah, sebentar lagi makan malam siap" ucap Ahra yang melihat tampang lesu adiknya. "Ne~~~"

Kyuhyunpun bergegas kekamarnya dan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar hingga Ahra memanggilnya keluar untuk makan malam.

"ada apa Kyu?" tanya Ahra saat melihat adiknya hanya mengaduk-aduk makannya lalu memasukan ke mulutnya tanpa semangat.

"anni~~ aku tidak apa-apa oenni." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan makanannya.

"seperti biasa jika ada masalah katakan saja."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "aku tau oenni. Kaulah yang terbaik."

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan membantu sang kakak merapihkan meja makan. Kyuhyun segera pamit ke kamarnya. Didalam kamar ia duduk termenung di atas ranjang dengan selimut berwarna baby blue. Ia memeluk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas kedua tumitnya. Ingatannya melayang kepada peristiwa hari ini yang membuatnya bertemu dengan pria bernama Choi Siwon. Dan kembali jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat ia mengingat pria itu. Sama saat bersama Siwon di supermarket dan di lift. Kyuhyun belum ingin mengatakannya pada sang kakak karna ia yakin kali ini bisa mengatasinya. Mengatasi perasaan yang sudah lama tidak di rasakannya, juga membuatnya mengingat masa lalu yang sampai saat ini belum bisa di lepasnya. Ini masih terlalu dini dan mungkin saja esok semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa. Kyuhyun bergerak membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu menutup mata sambil melapalkan sebuah nama yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Choi Siwon.

.

.

Di tempat lain Siwon termenung memandang langit kamarnya. Sejak tadi pikirannya terpusat pada satu nama. Cho Kyuhyun. Gadis itu, entah kenapa membuat Siwon ingin sekali mengenalnya lebih jauh. Mengetahui segala bentuk makna dari setiap ekspresi dan gerakan Kyuhyun. Membuatnya tersenyum seperti saat mereka di super market. Siwon sungguh merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan sering tersenyum sendiri mengingat ekspresi Kyuhyun siang tadi yang begitu melekat di ingatannya. Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya Siwon menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata, menyebut satu nama sebagai mantra tidurnya malam ini. Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Malam ini bulan dan bintang bersinar dengan indahnya. Seolah tersenyum menyaksikan drama dua anak manusia yang di permainkan oleh takdir. Kedua anak manusia itu tidak tau kisah apa lagi yang digariskan tuhan sebagai takdir mereka. Dan sang bulan juga sang bintang hanya berharap dapat menemani mereka saat takdir berkerja dengan caranya sendiri. Menyatukan dua anak manusia dengan kisah hidup berbeda. Memancarkan cahaya kebahagian dan mengangkatnya meninggalkan cahaya kegelapan. Wahai dua anak manusia bersiaplah akan ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi. Hingga kalian menemukan satu titik bernama kebersamaan selamanya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya menikmati sedikit hadiah kecil bernama mimpi indah yang di berikan tuhan kepada keduanya. Tanpa mengetahui makna dari hadiah kecil itu akan berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan keduanya di masa yang akan datang. Tentu saja keduanya tidak tahu karena takdir merupakan rahasia kehidupan yang harus mereka hadapi seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan tentu saja bulan dan bintang sungguh ingin menjadi saksi dari permainan takdir berikutnya pada dua insan tersebut. Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - keut - - - - - - - - - - - -

WK

.

.

.

Note: annyeong~~~ saya datang lagi sama mommy dan daddy ㅋㅋㅋ

Finnaly update juga. Niat awalnya cuma iseng bikin one shoot tapi malah ngasih teka-teki yang harus di jawab... Jadilah saya lanjutkan dengan modal nekat dan rasa cinta saya kepada wonkyu... #plak

Saya sengaja tidak mencantumkan tbc karna memang sebagai reader saya benci dengan kata tbc yg suka nongol Tiba2... ㅋㅋㅋ

Saya buat ff ini sesuai ide yang nongol ajah... Jadi langsung selesai namun berkaitan... Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika chap depan justru chap saat siwon jadian sama kyu... ㅋㅋㅋ semoga tidak bingung, karna saya sendiri bingung... #plak

Dan makasih buat yang sudah mau me-review,,, *nangis kejer, elap ingus di daster kyumom* berhubung ini ff pertama saya jadi sepenggal kalimat dari kalian sungguh berarti untuk saya... Sumpah deh saya ketularan daddy yang hobi senyum pas baca review...

*nangis liat tulisan ancur only u*

Ok boleh bales sedikit review gak di baca juga gak papa... Sengaja di taro di bawah kalo di atas keburu kalian kabur duluan lagi sama kelakuan rempong saya... *sumpel mulut*

.

#kim wonkyu aish daddy kapan sih gak pervet sama mommy... ㅋㅋㅋ thanks yah reviewer pertama cerita ini...

.

#gnagyu #sauriva so sweet ? Masa sih ? Aku bikin ini liat pic siwon mandangin kyu dalem bgt di tambah liat fanmade della di utube dengan back sound only younya jo sung mo, dan justru ngerasa gagal... *gigit bugsy* makasih yah... Semoga bisa bikin wonkyu romantis2an lagi... Hahaha... *ketawa setan*

#rikha-chan ini udah lanjut,,, mommy juga suka di cheesyin sama daddy... Makasih...

#2143 #kikikyujunmuun ada apa yah dengan masa lalu kyu ? Silahkan tunggu part selanjutnya... *semoga masih mau baca* terima kasih... ^^

#augeteca niat awal one shoot tapi gatel juga mau di lanjutin... Makasih yah...

#meotmeot #narakim #vira pertanyaan kalian akan ada di part selanjutnya... Hehehe... Siwon masih bisa tahan karna kyu juga... Lagian saya belum rela kyu di emek2(?) siwon... #plak Makasih ^^

#anin pendek yah... ЎùúûüpPpžž saya juga baru sadar... Maklum gak pengalaman standar panjang kaya gmna dan brp halaman... Part ini lebih panjan kan ? *gegara bacotan saya* #plak Makasih...

#evilkyu terima kasih... Emang... Saya suka mau nangis liat interaksi bmereka berdua... (╥﹏╥) makasih yah...

.

.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya walau tidak meninggalkan sesajen... #plak Mwo!? Udeh panjang ajah bacotan saya... Нё헤нё헤нё헤◦'⌣'◦

Last but not least, keep spreading WonKyu love !

Annyeong~~~ see u next time and Than규


End file.
